Sea Wolf
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: Jack has gotten his ship back from Barbossa after AWE. All was going well until he found a wolf drifting out at sea. After nursing it back to health the wolf has some surprises for our favourite captain!
1. Chapter 1

It was a quit peaceful night aboard the _Black Pearl_, the sky was clear and the wind blew the sails gently, the deck was quit, save for the sounds of ocean lapping at the side of the ship. The crew had long since gone to bed, drowsy and exhausted from a long hot day. The only one on the deck now was Jack Sparrow. He was at the wheel of the ship, looking out to the ocean with pride and happiness. He had gotten his ship back from Barbossa for the third time.

Jack often thought of his "friends", Will and Elizabeth, he didn't say it often but he did miss them. It been had ten years since he'd seen either of them.

Will had been condemned to ten years of captaining the _Flying Dutchmen_. Will had been stabbed in the heart by Davy Jones. In a last attempt to save Will, Jack put his broken sword in Will's hand and made him stab the heart of Davy Jones. Making Will the knew Captain of the flying Dutchmen. It was both a happy and sad thing, for Will got to live, but he couldn't be with Elizabeth for 10 years. And from the rumors Jack heard it sounded like the Turners had a son, and Will didn't even know!

Jack was pulled out of his musings by something glinting out at sea in the moon.

_Disclaimer: sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer!_


	2. Jack's healing powers

Jack lowered a skiff into the calm ocean waters and began to row over to the shining object. He wandered what it was, floating adrift out at sea. _I wander if it is silk or some expensive cargo, that has been conveniently __**accidentally **__tossed over board?_ Jack smiled broadly then frowned. The silk would be ruined if that was indeed what it was. Jack shook his head a little disappointedly. He was coming up to the object.

Jack gasped, oh what a pitiful sight! The thing was gasping for breath, and there were cuts all over the poor things body, staining it's beautiful fur with red. It was a wolf. The wolf was floating on a piece of wood, where it came from Jack didn't know, nor did he know what a wolf was doing in the Caribbean. What had made it shine was its fur. Its fur was black, but every hair was tipped with silver.

Jack looked around for a possibly wrecked ship. He found none. The pirate looked down at the poor creature, "come on, ol' Jackie will make it all better," he picked up the wolf, to find that it was a female, "so yer a girl eh? Well don't worry I'll heal ya up, good as new!" he lifted the wolf into the skiff and onto his lap.

Jack picked up the oars and rowed back to the _Pearl._

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

Jack took the wolf into his cabin and laid her on the bed. He started rummaging around for his box medical supplies.

"now where could I have put that old thing?" Jack asked himself, he went through all the draws in his desk, then his dresser, and everywhere else he could think of, "where is it?" Jack began walking towards the door scratching his head, when he happened to step on a loose floor board, "ah ha!" Jack knelt down and pulled the board up. There was the box! The pirate pulled it out and went over to the bed.

He set the kit on the bed and looked the wolf carefully. "Aren't you a mess? Don't worry I'll clean ya up!" The pirate walked out of his cabin and came back with a bucket of salt water, "I'm sorry ta say this is gonna hurt quit a bit," Jack looked at the wolf apologetically at the wolf. He then proceeded to dump the water on the canine.

The she-wolf's eyes shot open and she gave a tremendous yelp, jumping up a bit, only to fall back down whimpering in pain. Most of her black-silver fur was free of blood now.

Jack could see that she had only a few cuts, but they were deep. Jack grimaced, pulling out a needle and thread from his medical kit.

The she-wolf's emerald eyes watched his every move. She lifted her head her head a bit. Something gold caught Jack's eye, he leaned in to see what it was. It was a gold tag shaped like a bone, It had _Sabrina _engraved on it. The tag was attached to a piece of leather tied loosely around her neck.

"Is that yer name? Sabrina?" The wolf just laid back down with another whimper of pain. "I'll make it all better don't worry!" He stroked the wolf's head, trying to make it feel better. The wolf whimpered.

Jack sighed, "might as well get this over with then," he put the needle to one of her wounds and pushed it through. The wolf gave a mighty yelp, but Jack ignored it, trying to hurry and finish, but it was a painfully slow process.

Sabrina tried to struggle, but was to weak to even really move her legs. Her head lifting took the last sap of strength she had.

Jack finished stitching up the wounds, wiping them with a rag wetted with salt water. Sabrina flinched. Jack patted her head gently, "sssshhhh, all done! See? Told ya Jacky would make it all better!"

Sabrina just whined in reply. Jack hopped off the bed and sashayed to his dresser and pulled out some spare blankets and set them on the floor next to his bed. "There ya are! All confy!" Jack picked the she-wolf up gently and set her down on them.

Sabrina yawned and went to sleep as soon as her head was set down. Jack gave her another gentle pat on her flank. Jack turned and prepared for bed, taking off all his trinkets, belts, sash, jacket, setting his hat gingerly on the bed post and checking to see that the she-wolf was asleep, removed his bandana.

Jack hopped into his bed, "nighty night then!" He said brightly in a loud whisper, making Sabrina stir but not wake. Jack lied down and in a few minutes was snoring away.

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*


End file.
